How to save your wedding
by swanqueenish
Summary: Emma and Regina are getting a divorve, althought they both don't want to. The only one who can make them fall in love again, from the very beggining is Henry. So, to prevent them from divocring, he leaves Storybrooke and he goes away. His mothers are worried sick and they decide to search for him. Will they manage to be back together again and not break up once and for all?
**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the OUAT charcters**

 **A/N. So, guys, this is my very first story and I hope you are going to like it. Oh and I really hope you will excuse me if you find any mistakes. Enjoy!**

Henry woke up in the middle of the night because his mothers were fighting again. He thought by getting them together, they would all be an amazing family, a family everyone would envy. The young teenager was wrong, though.

His mothers, fell in love back in Neverland. They would hide their feeling for each other and they would actually date other men, just to convince everyone – but mostly themselves- that nothing was going on between them.

Well, none believed them of course even though they had both grown feelings for the men they were dating, but each others' feelings we more and more growing. As Emma was watching Regina with Robin, having all that fun and stuff, she would persuade herself that her "true" love, the man she was going to marry was definitely Killian.

Well, both women we pretty wrong, as their jealousy and love would grow more and more every day, until that night.

 _Emma had returned to Storybrooke with Regina and her whole family, saving Killian from the Underworld. Her feelings, though, weren't the same for him. She should have been happy with the man she loves and all these cute fluffy stuff. But she wasn't happy at all. In fact, she was more than over him anymore. She loved him but deep down she knew she loved Regina._

 _Regina, on the other hand, was trying her best to ignore Emma and her filthy pirate and she tried to concentrate on Robin and her teenage son, Henry. She couldn't, though._

 _Some days later and while everything seemed to be okay with every relationship in town, well except the one with Belle and Rumple of course, and Ruby had the finest idea of a girl's night._

 _Emma wasn't that into, but since everyone would go, including her mother, she gave it a shot._

 _Henry, was trying to make his brunette mother to go, since all the girls would be there and it would be unfair and not that kind of hers, not to be there. Besides it was just a girl's party, they wouldn't celebrate Killian's return._

" _Come on, mom, you have to go, come on! It's not polite for you not to." He kept saying all afternoon._

 _Regina would sigh all the time rolling her eyes as Henry would follow her in every room._

" _No, Henry, I am not going. These kind of parties, are not my thing. And I..." She said and paused. The former queen, knew Emma would be there and she would be happier than ever._

 _But Henry wasn't an idiot as well, unlike his blonde mother, according to Regina. He knew something was going on between his mother and he wanted them together, pretty badly. Regina, knew she couldn't help it and in the end she agreed on going._

" _Yes! I'm sure you're gonna have an amazing time there mom. You know…all of your friends will be there. Grandma...Ruby with her girlfriend..." He said and winked. Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked. "And many more! Oh! Ma will be there as well!" He finally exclaimed happily._

 _Regina smiled at just the thought of her. She frowned just as soon as she smiled and looked at her son and rolled her eyes._

" _Okay, whatever. I'm doing this because of you." She said and Henry hugged her happily. Then he went to his room to study._

 _Emma was happy for this girl's night thing. She also knew Ruby was hiding something from her and she also knew she would find out sooner or later that night. Her mother entered the room and found Emma sitting on her bet with nothing to wear. Snow chuckled and sat next to her._

" _What's wrong baby princess?" She asked her and touched her hand._

" _I've nothing to wear." She frowned and fell back on the bed. Her fairytale mother laughed and stood up._

" _Why don't you just wear your jeans and your white t-shirt and oh, that red jacket of yours? Is there gonna be anyone you wanna impress?" Snowhite asked and Emma frowned more._

 _Of course she was. Regina. A **Queen.** Emma knew she would still wear something amazing and beautiful and she would stand out again. _

" _No...not really." The savior replied and stood up._

" _Oh don't worry honey. I'm sure that everyone finds you beautiful in that outfit. Even Regina!" Snow said and Emma opened her eyes widely. Did her mother know something? Was she suspecting something?_

 _The blonde beauty dressed up and an hour later they were at the Rabbit Hole._

 _Emma entered the bar first followed by her mother, who was talking on the phone with David about Neal's food._

" _No, first you feed him and then you… Ah, Charming! Yeah just… give him his milk!" She said kinda upset and hang up. Emma chuckled a little bit and then scanned the place to find Regina._

 _It took her some moments to find her and the rest of the girls and she went to them smiling._

" _Here comes the beautiful Savior!" Ruby said and laughed while looking at her. Regina smiled as well and greeted Snow and Emma._

" _Hey..." Emma said hesitantly and Regina smiled again. They were acting like high school girls._

" _Hello Emma. Everything alright?" The former queen asked and scanned her._

 _Emma nodded and before they could say anything else, Ruby began her games. Emma knew that these games didn't really have a good ending because her wolf friend was up to something that Emma had no idea._

 _After several drink and with Snow and Belle having passed out on one of the couches, Ruby, Dorothy, Emma and Regina along with some other girls started the more "adult" content games._

 _Regina really wanted to back off because she was a queen – and a bit more refined- but something that night didn't really tell her to back off. Maybe because she was a little bit of drunk, or more likely, dizzy. Emma, although she had drunk almost a bottle of vodka by herself was feeling pretty nice but kind of dizzy as well._

" _So...girls! Gather. We will play some amazing games! First of all we have the 'fairy kiss' " Ruby began and everyone clapped except Emma and Regina. Emma had no idea what that thing was and Regina knew exactly what that was. The savior frowned and looked at Regina._

" _The what now?" Emma asked Regina and the brunette rolled her eyes._

" _It's...a magical game, back in our land… You're supposed to...ask a fairy Godmother who your true love is and then you have to kiss them and if you refuse you have to take off all of your clothes except your underwear and stay like that as long as you are called to kiss someone else." Regina replied unwillingly to play or anything and the other girls clapped._

" _I'll be the fairy Godmother!" Ruby said and everyone clapped._

" _Hmmm let's see… I can see a savior… kissing….a queen!" Ruby exclaimed and everyone laughed and clapped again except the two women who were called to kiss each other._

 _Regina stood up and growled staring at Emma and the other girls._

 _Ruby laughed and sat her down again._

" _Come on you lame queen! It's just a game!"Ruby said and Emma stood still._

 _'Should I kiss her? Me? Her…. I mean… come on now, Swan, no! I don't want her… I do not…' Emma thought but Ruby poked her arm._

" _Come on Savior! Kiss her!" The wolf cried happily and pushed her gently towards Regina._

 _Emma didn't back off and neither did Regina. This was their chance. To prove they really wanted each other. They would have the chance to taste each others' lips for the first time after all these years._

 _Regina swallowed thickly and so did Emma._

" _Come on girls! Emma, 10 seconds, or else you take off your clothes. And it's pretty cold outside." Ashley said and Dorothy pushed Regina into Emma's arms._

 _The ladies shared a giggle and then Emma took a deep breath._

" _You know Emma, you don't have t-" Regina said and never finished her sentence as Emma pressed her lips on Regina's and kissed her hard and passionately. Suddenly, Regina pulled her closer to her and slid her tongue into the blonde's mouth as she put her hands on Emma's lower back and Emma put her hands around Regina's neck._

 _The duo kept kissing until Ruby told them to stop and they backed off of each other while everyone kept clapping but kind of awkwardly, this time._

" _Wow, miss Swan, what a talented mouth you have." Regina said and Emma blushed._

" _Oh, my mouth can do much more than kissing. But that's none of your business." Emma replied and Regina chuckled and touched her neck._

" _Oh. Right. It's the pirate's." The queen snapped and rolled her eyes._

 _Emma frowned. They were kind of flirting and then she just...got jealous again._

" _No. It's whoever I decide to be. And I wouldn't choose Killian, unlike you would choose the forest boy." Emma said as the girls kept playing._

 _Regina laughed widely and came closer to Emma._

" _No, dear. I would choose the one who knows how to kiss me. And more. And as I recall your mouth can do more than kissing." Regina said once more with a husky voice, whispering in Emma's ear. Emma felt a shiver running down her spine and then glared at Ruby._

" _You'll thank me, one day Ems!" Ruby said and winked at her blonde friend._

And that's what happened actually! Some months later, after Regina and Emma had finally confessed their feelings to each other, they got married and Emma moved in with her and Henry.

Everything seemed to be finally nice and happy.

And normally, that would have been an amazing happy ending.

But, sadly, it's not.

Because as soon as they got married the real problems began. No fairytale related though. Family related. And this was the worst thing of all.

Henry would try to calm them down every time, he wanted them to be a family, just like any other family in the town but both Emma and Regina had a different opinion. Whenever Emma wanted to do something Regina would say no and whenever Regina wanted something from Emma, then Emma would say no as well. They were both so stubborn that after several months the problems kept growing bigger.

First of all was Henry's school. Regina insisted on going to a private school, where there would have discipline and they would study more. On the other hand of course Emma kept saying that Henry should go to a public school just like any other kid and then they would argue about that and then for something that happened some years ago.

The teenage boy thought he could make them just like the beginning but no. Their arguments would grow bigger and bigger every day and in some of them, Henry couldn't participate, so he would just remain silent.

But that night, he hear his mothers fighting again, for something he couldn't understand.

"Oh, yeah? Then why the fuck did you marry me, Regina?" His blonde mother hissed.

"Cause I knew you were my happy ending!" The brunette replied in the same tone.

"Oh, screw these things! That's real life Regina! And so are our problems! We don't get to fight fairytale cute little things!" Emma said and sat on the couch.

Regina took a deep breath. She's had enough with that woman.

"Oh yeah? So, what do you wanna do smart ass?"

Emma sighed.

"I don't know Regina! I...just don't know anymore! I've had enough! And so have you." The savior replied.

Regina looked outside of the window.

"The only thing left is..." The former queen said.

Emma nodded in silence.

"Divorce." She said quietly and tried to hide her tears.


End file.
